The Tenth Solider
by Snow757
Summary: To finally get some answers, Tsuna has to go through a lot of ordeals. The most difficult one was the Vongola, an organization that Reborn told him to join. AU 4YL.
1. Looks Into Unknown Futures

_When you spend some serious time admiring an angle to an arc, you bound to get some ideas. And this what I got from the future arc and a plot generator._

_Weirdness..._

* * *

**The Tenth Solider**

Looks Into Unknown Futures

* * *

_In the year 3000, the world was ruled by organizations. They came in all shapes and forms, from criminal to medical ones. The most known organization was the Vongola, located in the heart of Italy._

_The Vongola was founded four hundred years before by a man called Giotto, or as most of the people know him as: 'Primo'. He was just a solider when he thought of founding a vigilent group to protect his homeland. He never thought that his idea would end up like it did in the future, and as the times passed by, the Vongola grew away from its original goal._

_So far, the Vongola had many bosses, but only few of them had the will of the first, and each one of them in adition to their tiltles had the nickname 'Solider' to honour their founder._

_The currunt head of the organization was Lucas Enrico Timoteo, the grandson of the Ninth and the Vongola's tenth solider._

_Though some deny that fact and believe that the real Tenth has yet to appear._

_But that's another story..._

* * *

_This town is really quiet,_ Reborn thought as walked through the streets of Namimori. He was only here to do a hit, but long after the job was done, he still stayed. He wasn't sure why, maybe because of the town's peaceful nature, or just because he wanted to stay away and take a break from that world he was involved in.

Strange really, he didn't feel that way serving under the Ninth.

A somewhat girlish shriek pulled him from his musings, and looking at the source of the sound curiously, he saw that it was a brown haired boy who was being chased by a small_... chiuhawa?_

He would've found the fact that a boy was afraid of such small dog pathetic if the sight wasn't so hilarious.

The boy then stood quickly behind a wall that hid him from the dog's line of sight.

"Someone like you shouldn't be afraid of small animals," Reborn noted.

"That dog has some serious issues, it's not my fault that he hates my guts. You're a baby so you wouldn't understand," the boy defended. And then realzing what he just said, his eyes widened. "You're a baby!"

"Really? I didn't notice," the infant said with mock suprise.

"You're a baby that talks even!"

"Are you usually this slow?"

"It's unbelievable..." the boy mumbled to himself.

"What? The fact that you're afraid of little dogs, or the fact that you're an idiot?" He didn't know why, but annoying this kid was very amusing.

His eyes narrowed then. "A rude baby at that."

"No one is perfect." Reborn shrugged.

The boy huffed and, after making sure that the coast was clear, went on his way, but the fact that he tripped immediately after walking two steps kept him from completing his dramatic exit.

He turned sharply towards Reborn and spoke with false calmness. "You did not see that."

"I did, it was pathetic." Reborn smirked.

The other sighed irritably and walked away mumbling something about rude talking babies.

_Heh, amusing kid,_ Reborn thought, smiling.

* * *

He was quietly sitting alone in a diner and enjoying a cup of espresso when the kid from before took a seat in front of him. He watched with unhidden amusement as the kid tried to find the words to speak, opening and closing his mouth with a frown as if what he would've said wasn't going to be right. Finally though, he spoke, "Look, you might be a rude baby, but you're a baby nonetheless. Going around on the streets like that isn't safe."

Reborn merely raised an eyebrow. "Your point being?"

"Oh, don't start arguing with me! Do you seriously want to get yourself kidnapped?" he asked him, concern hidden under many layers of doubts.

"Let them try," Reborn answered, calmly sipping his coffee.

"I don't even know why am I arguing with a baby about this," he mumbled, though Reborn could perfectly hear him. "Where's your mother?"

"In Italy," Reborn answered, it has been a while since he last visited her grave now that he thought about it.

The kid looked at him doubtfully before he decided to carry him, Reborn went along with it and didn't break the kid's hands for daring to do this. He was curious as to where he would go. And the next thing he knows, he was in a police station and the kid was weaving him goodbye, looking utterly pleased with himself. "They'll try to find your family, don't be rude to them!"

_Dropping a hitman off at a police station, really amusing, kid._

"Do you know your parent's names, dear?" an old man wearing the unchanging blue uniform of the police asked him.

In return, Reborn just snorted.

* * *

Sawada Tsunayoshi was surprised when he got home and saw the baby from before comfortably eating his mother's cooking.

_I thought that my share of rude babies was enough for this day._

Noticing him entering, the baby spoke with a smirk a baby shouldn't have on his face, "Ciaossu, dame-Tsuna, I'll be your new home tutor. It's good that I saw your mother putting flyers down the street when I escaped from the police station, you're a hopeless case that I'm willing to solve. Be grateful."

Tsuna turned to his mother at that, wanting her to say that this was a joke, but much to his dismay, his mother was cheerily humming as she cooked dinner, looking as though she didn't hear anything at all.

A painful kick awoke him from his thoughts and made him helplessly look at Reborn then. "I'll shape you up to be a great student by the end of the year. I won't go easy on you."

Tsuna made a vow not to help rude babies after this day.

* * *

TBC

This will be a long journey.

What do you think?


	2. Like You Were Dying

Can numbers be ghosts? People actually noticed this?

Thank you!

The first few chapters are going to be from Reborn's POV mostly, Tsuna will get his turn after that.

* * *

**The Tenth Solider**

Like You Were Dying

* * *

Staying at the Sawada household was much nicer than staying in a hotel, Reborn discovered. The food was great, the lady of the house was nice and her son was very entertaining to tutor. There was only one student he took under his wing before Tsuna, though the circumstances of that arrangement were quite different at the time, _I wonder how Dino is holding up..._

"The answer is three?" his _new_ student asked, waking him up from his thoughts along with that.

Reborn didn't bother to tell him that the answer was wrong and just shot the wall behind him. Tsuna barely managed to dodge (he made a note to himself to improve the kid's dodging skills; he didn't even try shooting that bullet) and after calming himself, he looked at him, looking totally horrified. "Can you stop that?!"

"Not until you solve this problem, now try again," Reborn replied, blowing the smoking edge of his gun in warning for the other not to screw up.

Tsuna being sane and well... absolutely terrified, quickly grabbed his textbook again and focused all his life's worth on trying to figure out an answer before his life gets taken by the talking baby of death who posed as his caring, charming tutor like his mother described.

_My life, in a nutshell..._

* * *

Reborn realized after staying at this house for a month that Sawada Nana and Tsunayoshi didn't live the cheerful and peaceful life many onlookers thought they lived, and that there were some issues the two tried very hard to hide from him.

There was the fact that they lived all alone, no one visited them and they didn't talk about anyone much. The kid had no friends at school because of his no-good status and his mother usually stayed at home and didn't leave it for anything except for her job at the convenient store across the street.

There was also the fact that neither of them spoke about Mr Sawada, who he still didn't get to meet. He decided one day to ask Tsuna about it, he avoided the question instantly, much to his surprise, and opted to work on his school work instead. Reborn didn't ask him again, choosing to let the matter go for the mean time.

He was sure about one thing though, Nana's husband and Tsuna's father wasn't going to comeback to them.

The two of them realized that fact, and maybe that's why their eyes looked so hopeless.

* * *

_It was one day when he returned from a visit to an acquaintance of his that just arrived in this town, that he discovered something about Tsuna..._

* * *

From afar, he saw a group of gangsters (members of the local Yakuza, probably) gathering in front of the Sawada house's door, beating Tsuna up before the eyes of his horrified looking mother.

It was at that moment that he heard one of them bark, _"I'll just kill him! Maybe then you'll finally pay that debt!"_ Before he did what he promised and shot the boy.

Reborn tried to shoot him before that, he really did, but he was a second too late.

Tsuna laid there, motionless and dead to the world as his mother screamed.

And before he got there and killed them all, a shout made him stop in his tracks.

* * *

_"REBORN!"_

_"PROTECT MY MOTHER WITH MY DYING WILL!"_

And then Tsuna, naked save for his boxers and forehead flaming, managed to just do that.

* * *

The Yakuza ran away after getting the beating of a life time, shrieking about weird demonic underwear wearing boys, and Tsuna was hugged to death by his mother who was thankful that he was alive and well to care about what just had happened.

"My dad is dead," Tsuna told him that night, laying stiffly on his bed and looking at the ceiling of his room aimlessly. "I don't remember much about what happened, the events of that day is still fuzzy, but all I know that he's dead."

"He owed a debt to those guys' boss, about this house I think. They didn't act like that back when he was there, sometimes I think that they even feared him," he chuckled humorlessly at that. "But ever since he died, they kept harassing us to pay, even though mom payed them regularly."

"You might think that I'm weird, but when I was shot with that bullet, I only thought that I was pathetic for falling down so easily when I wanted to protect mom. I just regretted dying when she looked at me like that."

Finally moving his eyes from the ceiling, he looked at Reborn expecting him to be awake only to find him sleeping.

Sighing, he decided that he was over-thinking things and that he should sleep already, but then the small yet commanding voice of his tutor stopped him.

"The bullet you were shot with was a dying will bullet, a badly made and cheap but one nonetheless. People use them nowadays instead of real bullets since it almost had the same effect; killing."

Tsuna looked at him, confused, and Reborn continued, "The normal dying bullets only kill you when you don't have any regret about dying, the cheap and badly made bullets kill you whether you have regrets or not, it was different in your case though."

"Your regret, your final wish, your _will_ was so strong that it worked, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn smiled at him a genuinely before he said, "And I will help you make it stronger to protect the people you love."

And Tsuna, despite knowing that agreeing with this will only bring him more agony and pain, smiled in return.

"Alright."

* * *

He discovered...

_A Solider's Will._

* * *

TBC

I try sometimes to write something decent, believe me, I try.


	3. Transitions

Thank you for the kind reviews!

Okay, this chapter is going to be extra short, because after it, the_ real_ story will start.

Meaning 4YL part will be next.

* * *

**The Tenth Solider**

Transitions

* * *

_When Tsuna was fourteen, Reborn discovered that the kid was more than he thought._

* * *

More than a no-good student he was entertaining himself with. He had an ability no ordinary person should have, a flame so rare that he only saw it within people who had great position and power.

There was no mistaking it, the flame he saw on Tsuna's forehead was a Sky flame.

_The flame of bosses._

Reborn prided himself on finding potential in the most absurd places, so with this recent discovery, there was no way he would let it go unattended like that.

He finally found what was missing in the Vongola after all.

* * *

_When Tsuna became fifteen, he had a rather interesting reputation as the neighborhood's underwear gangster boy._

* * *

It was a reputation that Tsuna was really horrified and mortified of, but Reborn assured him (while alarmingly aiming a flamethrower at him) that this was the way of great men.

Tsuna, logically, was very doubtful of this.

* * *

_When Tsuna became sixteen, Leon made a new bullet._

* * *

Reborn immediately recognized the small group that started making chaos in the quiet streets of Namimori to be that unsupervised part of the Vongola organization called the Kokuyo gang, a group that the sixth squad was the responsible of.

Then again, the sixth squad's leader really didn't care if the reputation of the Vongola was trashed because of his little gang, he didn't care about the Vongola in the first place.

They were stronger than the random thugs Tsuna faced before.

They were stronger and Tsuna had no dying will bullets; Leon was still in that cocoon-ish form.

They were stronger and had Hana, the first friend Tsuna ever made, captured.

Still, his student didn't give up. And for that, Leon awarded him.

Immediately, Reborn shot the new bullet, hoping that it would be in use.

_It was,_ he thought as he watched Tsuna calmly stand up, and instead of the usual loud declaration of his Will, his blazing eyes burning with calm flames told enough about it.

_"If I don't defeat you, I can't die in peace."_

Reborn couldn't help himself from smiling with pride.

* * *

_When Tsuna became seventeen, he mastered the Zero Point Breakthrough, a technique only the First Vongola had the ability to do, and even revised it into a new edition of his own._

* * *

Reborn trained the kid on his new mode relentlessly until he could easily switch back to normal without collapsing on the floor. And after that goal had been accomplished, learning combat techniques was the next in order.

He was rather impressed with his student's progress really.

_The kid learns fast._

* * *

_When Tsuna became eighteen, Reborn suddenly disappeared from his life._

* * *

The only thing he left was a small note.

_"Join the Vongola, see you at the top."_

What does that even mean?

* * *

TBC

All of this will clear up with time, I hope.


	4. Leads to Rome

I will try my hardest to make this fic interesting!

Thank you, you bunch of beautiful people!

* * *

**The Tenth Solider**

Leads to Rome

* * *

"You really do live under a rock," Hana said after she finished her laughing fest._  
_

"I'm glad you found something amusing about a simple question," Tsuna replied, sighing as he filled out a plastic bag with an old lady's groceries.

Upon reaching sixteen, Tsuna became the new employee at the convenience store his mother used to work at. Nana was getting sickly as the years passed, working in many jobs to pay her late husband's debts. And after some convection from both him and Reborn, Tsuna now worked in her stead.

He found out after working there for a week that Hana, a classmate of his, was the daughter of the store's owner. At first, she seemed to be ignoring him like she usually does in school whenever her father asked her to check on the day's profits (she was rather good at those), but after a while of seeing him being the last one to leave work (he took as many shifts as possible), she began to have some small conversations with him to entertain herself. Talking to a no-good was still better than sorting files and money in silence in her opinion.

Though with time, small conversations turned long and Hana discovered that he was not as useless as everyone thought him to be.

"Well sorry if you were too ignorant to know about the Vongola, one of the biggest and powerful organizations in the world." Hana took a moment to snort at him as she raised up from the check-in counter, still finding it absurd that he knew nothing about the world. "Why does the baby think that you joining them would be a good idea? Is it some sort of babies' logic that I'm missing somehow?"

"I don't understand it either," Tsuna said as he finally gave the old lady her change and bid her goodbye. "Why disappear so suddenly? Why ask me to join a known organization? Why would he leave after training me for years?"

"No one can answer you but him." Her obvious sigh made him look up at her. "You should go, Tsuna."

He was a bit shocked that she used his name without the usual 'Dame', but he soon shrugged it off and sighed heavily himself as he answered, "You know that I can't leave, Hana. Mom, debt collectors, wor-" a hand sealing his mouth shut stopped him from continuing.

"Are you stupid or what? The brat wouldn't have asked you to join the Vongola if he knew that you and your mother would be harmed. Hell, one would think that he was your father or something judging from his actions." Tsuna only looked at her, waiting for her to explain it more. "Don't worry about your mom, we'll take good care of her. My mom has been dying to learn her ways of cooking ever since she visited your house, she is a lost cause in cooking stuff but no one would bother telling her about that."

"Hana..."

"Go, dimwit. I hear the paycheck they give was out of this world, land a job there and you and your mother would be set for life." She smiled, a thing that the Hana he knew would never do so carelessly.

"Look at you being a decent friend for once," Tsuna said as he ruffled her hair, it was a good feeling knowing that he was finally taller than her to do this easily.

"Careful, Sawada!"

* * *

It was the day that he would officially go to Italy.

And he felt like utter crap.

"Mom, please don't cry. I'll message you everyday, send you whatever money I gain from this job, and I'll definitely comeback when I get some answers. So don't cry, please."

"No, Tsu-kun." Nana chuckled softly as her tears ran slowly on her face. "I'm just happy to see you all grown and manly."

_What manliness, mom? I'm about to bawl like a baby,_ Tsuna thought, smiling fondly as he kept embracing his mother, gently stroking the length of her hair.

_I'll never leave you, not like he did._

_It's a promise._

* * *

"Well, this is it," Tsuna said with a bit of grimace, carrying a small backpack and standing in front of the teleportation terminal, looking as though he didn't want to do this anymore.

"This is it," Hana repeated, she insisted to accompany him to the teleport center, keeping his mother home for she was sure she and her son would have a really embarrassing goodbye.

Tsuna was thankful for that, he wasn't sure if he would go through this if his mother was here.

"Do me this favor," Hana said as she brought out a hologram chip. "If you ever stumbled upon a girl named Sasagawa Kyoko, give her this and say that it's from me." Her eyes narrowed then. "Get me her number if she said that she didn't remember me, I'm sure that my hour long bitching would shake up her memory."

_I pity the poor girl already_, he thought as he put the chip in his one of the many pockets of his backpack.

"So long, Sawada. Don't get back until you become loaded."

"So long, Hana. May you be the best lawyer there is when I get back."

And with that, it was goodbye.

* * *

Finding where the Vongola organization was located was relatively easy, all he had to do was say Vongola and the hover cab driver got him there. Hell, he didn't even have to speak Italian (Reborn literary drilled the language into his brain).

Upon reaching there, he gaped at the sheer size of the place, it was particularly a _city._

"You're a new recruit?" someone asking him this got him to finally stop gaping and see that the speaker was a young boy, probably twelve or so.

"I'm just here to find som-"

But the boy heard none of it and started... _floating?_

"Go to the First Squad, they're the first in the ranking of Squads that need recruits, I'm sure Hayato-nii would be happy for someone to join him." The boy gave him an innocent smile before wordlessly leaving.

_What?_ was the only thing Tsuna managed to think.

* * *

So Tsuna decided to ask where the First Squad was located, hoping that people there would tell him something useful.

And so, he found himself in the middle of stiffly standing youngsters, with a guy his age glaring at them while sitting in a comfy chair.

"Listen, assholes, and listen well. I'm not repeating this shit again."

Glaring at them even more (Tsuna was actually impressed that there was someone in the world who could glare this much), he continued. "You'll be tested soon, and the ones who make it through will be in my Squad."

"There are two things you should know about me. One: My name is Gokudera Hayato, any questioning or inquiry about it will get you killed. Two: I don't like you, at all. So expect a lot of suffering."

Tsuna thought that maybe going here first was probably not a good idea.

* * *

TBC

And thus begins the journey of squads.


End file.
